Glowing White Eyes
by Dying Grin
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around the encounters of the evil Herobrine and virtuous Steve. Starts with their first encounter and from there has no chronological order.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: My first Minecraft story. A series of one-shots revolving around Herobrine and Steve's encounters. Starting with the very first.

The man he held at arms length was an oddity. He was normal in some senses, like the fact he was whimpering in fear like they all did. But long ago he had forgiven the Humans for the that annoyance.

He supposed he did look threatening in the dark caves, the redstone torches casting a flickering rusty red dull glow in the cave, but even with the light his body outline was but a vague blur to any of his victims.

But there was no denying who he was...when his victims stared into his soulless white eyes they knew and as it sunk in they screamed, but down in the deep no one heard them.

Another whimper brought him back to his current object of interest...the miner. This one was different then the others.

The man was new to the way of the caves, he dug straight down and didn't pay attention to his surroundings at all. He had left the caves the day before to check out the Humans house and it wasn't anything fancy, your average wooden house with windows. The man was a newbie in every sense of the world.

But none of that interested him, what did was his attire: a grubby blue T-shirt tucked untidily into blue jeans and the Human's shoes were dirty from the OverWorld forests but he was sure if he cleaned them they would be the same colour as his.

The man had azure eyes, which were widened in either fear or shock...maybe awe? He had never been good at reading Human emotions...all they felt was pain in the end that he was sure of. The Human made some weird gurgling noise in the back of it's throat, then it repeated the noise...it was trying to speak he realised. How cute.

He realised is iron-like grip of the Human's throat, the man collapsing to the ground like a puppet who's strings had been cut. He watched as the man struggled to rise to his feet, admittedly he rose quicker then most would. The Human stood there uncertain for a second, his blue eyes darting to and fro.

Then fight or flight kicked in and the man raised his stone pickaxe over his head, roaring an off-key battlecry, and brought it down blindly, It missed him by a good inch and became lodged in the stony floor. He tilted his head to the side slightly,asking the man silently what his next move was.

Turns out it was to run he mused as he watched the Human bolt down the cave, faster than most of his kind.

With one fluid motion he plucked the stone pickaxe from the cave floor and gripped it with two hands, his white eyes narrowed a he took precise aim. He flung the pick high up into the air, up and up it went until it scraped the cave roof and then made it's descent..

The Human was nearly out of sight when the pickaxe struck his shoulder, there was a gasp of pain, a splatter of ruby red blood and the man fell to the ground.

He made his way slowly over to his victim, the man was going nowhere with with his injury. But it seemed this Human was determined to be different to the rest of his kind, he had already risen to his feet and was slowly limping away, leaning fully on the cave walls. He thought of a little trick to scare the man and so he warped.

The cave instantly became foggy and the fog coiled around him like a blanket and then he disappeared from view. For a second he could The End dimension through his hazy vision but then he arrived at his destination...right in front of the Human.

The Human gasped and tried to back away away when he appeared but was too slow, he snaked one of his fists deep into the Human's gut.. The Human instantly spewed a puddle of blood out of his mouth, covering him in it as well.

His hands once again found his victim's throat and he lifted the man two feet into the air. He squeezed the man's throat harder and considered letting the man go, weighing the pros and cons. On one hand he could turn this into a fun game of cat and mouse but on the other there was a small chance, a very slim chance that this man could be a threat someday...he came to his decision.

He flung the Human a few feet down the passage, where he disappeared from view. He heard the sound of the Human running away and he smiled. "This could be fun" Herobrine's voice was scratchy and gruff from disuse " I'll always be watching now,little Human".

If anybody descended down the cave system now they would probably flee straight away, a deep menacing voice was laughing in the cave depths, the laughter had a tinge of insanity to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Set long after their first encounter, just before the Ender Dragon is slain by Steve.

The Nether's heat was suffocating to him, he was boiling in his diamond armour. Beside him his snowy white wolf Rex barked in discomfort and Steve scratched him behind the ear absent-mindedly, they were nearly home now.

It had been a long exhausting journey but they had finally found a Nether Fortress and had slain the Blazes, and now they had precious blaze rods.

Rex barked again, this time in warning and the stench of rotting flesh assaulted Steve's sense of smell. The Zombie Pigman maundered over the ridge above and focused it's glassy eyes on Steve, instantly it's passive behaviour changed and it drew it's dull golden blade.

Steve drew his enchanted diamond sword from it's sheath and charged, the two blades crashed against each other . There was a few seconds of struggle but the golden blade gave way and Steve drove his sword deep into the rotting pink flesh of the Zombie Pigman's chest. It gurgled and fell as he ripped his blade free.

Beside him Rex growled and bit down on the dying inhabitant of the Nether. "Down boy" Steve murmured to his companion "he's finished". Rex stopped his assault and the two continued their trek over the jagged Netherrack, past the pools of bubbling lava.

With a grunt Steve pushed Rex over the last ridge and climbed it himself. "We're nearly there boy" he announced to the panting dog "the portal is just behind that dip there". With renewed vigour he strode towards the dip in the land, nimbly leaping over a patch of Soul Sand as they reached their destination. Steve felt like laughing.

The bubbling laughter died in his throat as he caught sight of the Nether Portal, or rather the being casually leaning against the side of the portal. He swore as those familiar white eyes locked on to him, "stay boy" he commanded Rex and slowly approached the being that blocked his way back home.

The thing that always disgusted him about Herobrine was how eerily similarly they were, same hair,same skin tone and same clothes. The only difference were the eyes. He had eye that were bright blue and full of pain and exhaustion while his doppelgänger eyes were just white. Blinding white orbs that held no emotion but promised death.

Rex was whining in fear, the appearance of a man that looked so much like his owner unnerved the wolf. Steve tried to calm his beating heart and he gripped the hilt of his sword as he tried to get his vocal cords to work.

He took a quick breath and spoke "leave now Herobrine and I wouldn't have to kill you", to solidify his threat he drew his diamond sword.

Steve heard a deep rumbling sound building up in the back of his opponents throat and then it issued from Herobrine's mouth. It took a second for it to sink in that he was laughing at Steve.

The evil being wiped an imaginary tear from his eye and spoke "ah Steve you can always crack me up".

Steve growled and swung his sword with deadly accuracy at Herobrine's exposed throat. It swung through empty air and hit the edge of the obsidian. Damn he had used his teleportation trick, Steve glanced around looking for the white-eyed being.

His blood turned to ice in his veins when he heard Rex yelp in pain, he whirled around to see Rex hoisted in the air above a pool of lava. He gaped and stared at his opponent in anger "Herobrine put him down" he roared.

"You have two options here Steve" Herobrine announced, he was being far more talkative then he usually was, "one you could try to save the mutt here and I'll smash your precious Nether Portal to bits". He let the threat settle in before he continued.

"Or you could high-tail it out of here and know that you let this precious trusting beast die" Herobrine sneered.

Steve hated it when he was backed into a corner, now with Rex's life on the line he hated it even more. He clenched his fist so hard his nails pricked the skin and blood flowed out, "Damn you" he swore and he turned back to the portal.

The purple light beckoned Steve closer, but every step he took felt like a mile and he could feel those eyes locked on him as he walked. He entered the portal. His body felt tingly as the world swirled around him in a purple haze.

A second later he arrived in his mountainside home and he promptly hurled his breakfast over the marble tiles. He staggered forward to his wooden chest and forced it open. He rummaged through pointless trinkets to find what he needed, his ender pearls. As he grabbed other things he would need on his journey,arrows,food, torches and water, he noticed the purple light emitting from the Nether Portal. How could he have been so stupid?

With a yell Steve brought his iron pickaxe down on the portal and kept whacking at it, a few seconds later a chunk of the black rock came out and the purple light died. That should slow down Herobrine for awhile

. Steve went over to his crafting table and crushed the blaze rods he had gotten from the Nether into blaze powder, then he put the ender pearls onto the table. Steve took another long look around his home,making sure he hadn't forgotten anything before picking up the newly-crafted eye of ender's.

He strode outside and climbed onto the saddle of his black horse Shadow and threw the first eye of ender into the air. Shadow took off galloping following the eye, "next time we meet Herobrine I will have killed the Ender Dragon" Steve vowed outloud "and I will end you".


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Steve should know not to run away from his demons, it can lead to collateral damage.

He hated when Steve resisted their game. He studied the poorly-crafted cobblestone wall from his vantage point atop the hill.

The wall encircled a quaint village and had wooden fences along the top,presumingly, to keep spiders from leaping over the wall.

Herobrine lightly twirled his diamond pickaxe through his fingers as he weighed his options on how to proceed. He could bust through the walls and slaughter all the inhabitants right now but that would be no fun, it would be like killing gnats.

No, he wanted to catch a glimpse of his doppelgänger before he moved in.

He had already decided that the village would be razed to the ground in order to show Steve what happened when he broke the game's unspoken rules, but he wasn't sure how he was going to go about it.

Of course Steve had to be certain it was all his fault, he wanted to break Steve not anger him. He made his decision, Steve wasn't going to show himself anytime soon. He stared up at the cloudless, starry night sky, the moonlight reflecting off his soulless eyes and he let a small smirk of pleasure etch itself across his features.

He crouched down and tensed, eyeing the peaceful village again. He almost felt a shred of compassion for the villagers who's lives were about to be destroyed...but not really. They brought this upon themselves, interfering in the game between Steve and him.

He pounced upwards in the air, leaving a sizeable crater behind, and let his momentum propel himself forward towards his target.

His fingers curled around the edge of the wall as he descended.

"Not nearly high enough Stevie" he called out to the air softly as one of his hands rose and shot forward, smashing down a section of fencing.

He brought his entire body upwards to stand on the wall. His eyes looked down on the buildings below, searching for one unfortunate soul. Still no sign of his prey.

He causally stepped over the edge and entered free-fall. He landed with a soft thump and straightened. He landed near the crop farm, he was alone except for a single child.

The young villager was running straight towards him, how strange. They usually ran in the opposite direction. She, he was pretty sure it was a she, stopped an inch from his chest and stared up at him...she looked happy?

"I brought you a flower Steve" she gushed " because you're so brave and all".

This was just too prefect, she thought he was that jackass Steve . He opened his eyes to the fullest and stared deep into the girl's eyes. Her face paled and she took a trembling step back, there was no need to speak. She knew.

She ran onto the gravel pathway and screamed in terror " STEVE YOUR EVIL CLONE IS HERE" , the brat was going to make his ears bleed at this rate.

He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, she wheeled around in fright. He smiled cruelly while kneeling down to her level and proceeded to backhand her.

His hand came away coated with blood and he rose back to his full height. He surveyed the crowd of anxious and angry villagers forming around him in a circle.

He cleared his throat and planted his foot on the unconscious girl's head. "Move away" he commanded softly "or I crush her skull in".

The villagers were beginning to move back when there was a loud crash as one of the wooden doors crashed open and a figure emerged from the house.

The newcomer walked onto the gravel path and into the light of the torches. "Herobrine" Steve growled with venom.

"Just remember Steve" he spoke, his voice carried to all ends of the village by the wind, " when you come too, this will all be you fault". He spread his arms outwards, like some sort of preacher, and fog curled around his fingers. He laughed and warped away from his position.

The End dimension flashed before his eyes and then he arrived at his destination. He laughed as he brought his elbow down on his doppelgänger's neck.

There was a very satisfying cracking sound, Steve's legs came out from under him and the hero of the small village collapsed down on the gravel. He knelt down onto all fours so his mouth was at Steve's ear level. "I wish I could see the look on your face when you wake" he whispered softly. He rose back up and dusted his jeans off.

He looked at the scared, uneasy crowd and began to laugh uncontrollably. He would laugh through all of the night...he would laugh throughout all of the fire,blood and carnage.

…Herobrine would laugh and laugh.


End file.
